discworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Discworld Wiki:User Policy
The Discworld Wiki's User policy is meant to encourage users to work more on articles, and not spend all of their time on customising their userpages as well as informing users of their responsibilities. User pages Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki. However, user pages do serve a useful purpose, and regular users are encouraged to create a userpage which gives some information about themselves, and helps organize their contributions to the Discworld Wiki. For example, they may wish list their collection of Discworld references, advertise contributions they are proud of, or list articles they intend to work on. They may also include their user name on other wikis or Discworld fan sites, link to a personal page on another site, list the languages they speak, or talk about their favorite Discworld characters. For more information on what userpages can be used for, see Wikipedia:User page. Some users also like to list their contributions on their user pages. This is fine for major edits, like rewriting the majority of an article, but is discouraged for minor things, as it may cause a user to violate the Editing Policy. Thus, we discourage users from working primarily on user pages. All users and their user pages must comply with the following rules: Rules for user page use User pages in violation of the following policies will be edited or deleted in order to comply with these policies. Users repeatedly in violation of these rules may be blocked according to Discworld Wiki:Blocking policy's rules for registered users who post fanon. #User page fan fiction must be restricted to either the main user page or a single subpage. This does not mean a user can put fanon on both a user page and a subpage, or on a series of subpages. Users who want to make more than one fan fiction page are encouraged to find an off wiki forum or fan site that allows such actions. ##Users violating the policy on user page fan fiction will be reminded of the relevant sections of this document, and of the existence of off-wiki sites. #User pages and images within must be "safe for work": no content which is unsuitable for a family audience or would be likely to disturb or offend other users. Any illegal or inappropriate content or links to such material is forbidden. #User subpages not containing fan fiction may be kept, subject to the user image policy and some usefulness to the project ##Specifically allowed are: ###Personal sandbox ###To do list ###Contributions page ###Toolbox (maintenance tasks, useful templates, etc.) ###Signature page #User subpages unrelated to Discworld or the Discworld Wiki are not allowed. ##Specifically not allowed include: ###Weblogs ###Guestbooks ##Likewise, a guestbook section or a weblog should not be put on a user's main page. #User pages must not be put in categories which would cause them to be mistaken for "real" articles. Likewise, must not be used to make the userpage appear to be a "real" article. ##User's main page may be put in any user category ( ) #Secondary accounts set up primarily in order to have a second user page are disallowed, according to the Sock puppetry policy page. ##If a user wishes to change his or her name, their old pages must be either moved to subpages of the new user name's page, or deleted. The original user page may be kept, if content is restricted to a note redirecting the reader to the new user name. User talk page policy Archiving Users may archive their talk pages when they grow too unwieldy to scroll through (this means at least a few screens long). If a user wishes to archive their talk page they should move it to a subpage of their talk page. A link to the archive subpages should be placed at the top of the current talk page. Alternately a user may clear their talk page. The suggested title for an archived talk page [[User talk:'/Archive #]], where # is a number. Editing When editing a talk page, users should respect the talk page's owner in every way possible. Abusive language, threats, etc. will not be tolerated, see no personal attacks for more information. If you feel a user has made a personal attack or in some other way violated your talk page, please contact an administrator. Comments left on a users talk page should not be deleted unless they are abusive and/or threatening, and then it is encouraged that the user archive the comment instead of deleting it and bring the comment to the attention of an administrator. Under no circumstances should a user delete a comment (whether they made it or not) on someone else's talk page. A user may add a header asking users to abide by other rules or ask for a particular formatting to a message. These are to followed except where they contradict current policy. User image policy The Discworld Wiki's '''User image policy is as follows: #No more than 3 images should be uploaded which are intended solely for a userpage or customized signature. #User images must be tagged with the template. #The total filesize of these images must be below 500 kB. It is strongly suggested that none of these images are larger than 100 kB. #Images being used on actual articles (or in use "officially" somewhere on the Wiki) as well as a user's page are not counted towards the limit of three. #Images must be "safe for work": no nudity, excessive gore, or other content which is unsuitable for a family audience, or would be likely to disturb or offend other users. User signature policy A user's signature should provide at least a link to the user's userpage; one to the user's talk page is encouraged, but not required (both of these can be on another wiki if that is preferred). More links can be provided (to link to other wiki's talk pages, etc.) with a limit of five links. Only one image may be used in a signature, with a limit of 15 pixels high and 100 pixels wide. This image counts towards the user image policy above. Signatures must use proper HTML (meaning all tags must be closed in the proper order). This is to ensure pages are not broken when signatures are added. See W3C Markup Validation Service to check your signature's HTML. If you wish to include a signature as a template it must be placed in the User namespace (so for example at User:Yourusername/Sig). See also *Editing policy